


[Podfic] glow glow melt and flow

by greedy_dancer



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: foxxcub's story, read aloud.Arthur knows he’s being fussy. He also knows he’s too tired to focus on how his subconscious seems to think providing him with a mostly-naked, bed-hogging Eames is somehow conducive to him getting a decent night’s sleep.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] glow glow melt and flow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [glow glow melt and flow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187568) by [foxxcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/pseuds/foxxcub). 



  
cove art by: me

Length: 0:29:23  
Downloads: [MP3](http://bit.ly/30fM6Pb) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](http://bit.ly/2TjwYPa)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the #ITPE mods for running the exchange, to Paraka for hosting and to the writer for having Blanket Permission to podfic!
> 
> I'd love to hear from you if you enjoyed this :)


End file.
